Skwydd/Quotes
Season 1 Rabble :Skwydd: I hope you don't expect us to thank you. :Rex Salazar: No. Just don't blow this. Providence won't be a problem, unless you do something stupid. :Cricket: We'll be fine. Thank you, Rex. :Tuck: Don't forget us, okay? :Rex: That may be a promise I can't keep. Season 2 Lost Weekend :(Kenwyn wanders around a cave and turns around, terrified, to see Skwydd. She gasps and steps back in shock.) :Skwydd: I like your blouse (Offers hand shake) :Kenwyn Jones: Uh-I-I...uhh... (Grabs hand while ink drips from it and pulls away quickly, rubbing it off on the back of her pants) :Rex: Hey, Kenwyn! So I see you've met Skwydd. (To Skwydd) Hey, thanks for the tip, this party is awesome! (To Kenwyn) He's a friend of mine, from Hong Kong, we go way back! :(Kenwyn forces a smile while still rubbing off the ink). :Skwydd: Charmed. Is she your...uhh, date? :Rex: Date?! No, no, no, no. We just work together at Providence. We're here, (Whispers) undercover. :Kenwyn: Rex! :Rex: Don't mind her. She's a little skitchy around E.V.O.s. :Kenwyn: Sorry, it's just...this is new for me. :Etude: It's new...for lots of people. (Kenwyn quickly turns around to see a man holding a large speaker) That's why we're doing it. :Skwydd: This is Etude. Etude this is Rex. :(Etude puts down his speaker and shakes Rex's hand then suddenly pulls him into a welcoming hug.) :Skwydd: He's here from— :Kenwyn: Milwaukee! [snaps fingers and points] Wisconsin. He is from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. (Rex and Etude exchange looks) :Rex: (Looks at Skwydd) By the way. You've got something on your face there... (Skwydd uses his tentacle-like hair to feel around his face.) Looks kinda like a...smile. Don't think I've ever seen one on you before. :Skwydd: (Playfully punches Rex's shoulder) Whatever, I've always said; If I gotta be a freak, might as well get paid for it. :(Skwydd inhales and spits out his powered ink, allowing it to mold into a model of Rex with his smack hands lifted above his head. Rex watches in amazement just before it's ruined by Kenwyn walking through it.) :Rex: (Is frustrated) Ugh! :Kenwyn: I've RECON'd this room. Let's go (walks past the two). :Skwydd: She's a load of laughs. :Rex: Yeah. First time we met she pretty much tried to kill me. Funny...last time we met you tried to kill me too. :Skwydd: It's the thought that counts. :Rex: Well, I need to go at least pretend to me on a mission (starts walking away) :Skwydd: Oh yeah, about that. I figured since you're a big secret agent and all, you'd want to know— Some of the performers have been getting threats. :Rex: What kind of threats? :Skwydd: Oh, you know, the usual stuff; die, E.V.O, die. Nothing to get excited about. :Rex: I'll check it out. (Walks off) :Skwydd: Hey, Rex! It's really cool that you're here. :Rex: He's gonna blow! (Runs with Kenwyn) :(Skwydd then appears and uses his enhanced nanite abilities while it's lasts, causing it to wrap around the growing E.V.O. and compress the explosion. Kenwyn and Rex get up and get back to business.) :Rex: Nice timing, guess we should thank him for making you able to do that. :Skwydd: Yeah, too bad I can already feel it fading away. :(Party members and Etude, whom still has Mouse, walks in to see whats going on. Etude runs to Skwydd to show him gratitude.) :Etude: Oh thank you, thank you! (Gives multiple kisses on Skwydd's cheek) :Skwydd: Yea- alright. Whoa, easy on the man kisses! Hard Target Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes